The present invention generally relates to a system and method for improved workflow of a medical imaging system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a more efficient system and method for diagnosing, planning surgery, and post surgery follow up for septal defects.
Medical diagnostic imaging systems encompass a variety of imaging modalities, such as x-ray systems, computerized tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, electron beam tomography (EBT) systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, and the like. Medical diagnostic imaging systems generate images of an object, such as a patient, for example, through exposure to an energy source, such as x-rays passing through a patient, for example. The generated images may be used for many purposes. For instance, internal defects in an object may be detected. Additionally, changes in internal structure or alignment may be determined. Fluid flow within an object may also be represented. Furthermore, the image may show the presence or absence of objects in an object. The information gained from medical diagnostic imaging has applications in many fields, including medicine and manufacturing.
An example of a medical diagnostic imaging system is Picture Archival Communication Systems (PACS). PACS is a term for equipment and software that permits images, such as x-rays, ultrasound, CT, MRI, EBT, MR, or nuclear medicine for example, to be electronically acquired, stored and transmitted for viewing. Images from an exam may be viewed immediately, stored, or transmitted. The images may be viewed on diagnostic workstations, by users, for example radiologists. In addition to viewing the images, the user may also view patient information associated with the image, for example the name of the patient or the patient's sex.
Many PACS systems are used as part of diagnosis. For example, a PACS may be used with cardiac imaging in diagnosing cardiovascular disease. Gated MR imaging may be used in the diagnosis of septal defects and surgery. Currently, for diagnosis, the radiologist needs to utilize two markers to measure the unbalance of in and out blood flow. A time-consuming manual search is then performed to locate the septal defects.
For surgery, the surgeon generally has to again manually locate the septal defects during surgery planning and during surgery. After surgery, the radiologist generally performs the above process manually again. When an echocardiogram is used, the time—consumption is even greater since it takes a relatively long time to locate the defect positions, which adds extra pain to the patient, especially after surgery.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that may be utilized to assist in the detection of septal defects. Such a system and method may be used to detect the location and measure the size of the defect. Such a system and method may be used to provide a surgeon information for surgery planning. Such a system and method may be used to follow up after surgery to determine a level of success.